Castiel meets fanfiction
by ngitheni
Summary: In which Castiel stumbles upon fanfiction, and wants to know why people would think such things about him and his charge.


Please review, criticism is also welcome. If enough people like this, I will try to write another chapter. :)

Castiel is discovering the joys of the internet and he thinks that if what Sam had said about google being able to find almost anything and anyone, there is no harm in searching for Dean and his younger brother on the search engine. What he finds is more than he thought, so he scrolls down, trying to decide which link to click until he reaches the bottom and finds a suggestion that includes him. He chooses that one and does the Same with the results, until the suggestions lead him to something else.

After clicking suggestions and not really doing anything with the links, he picks one that says "Dean/Castiel rec list'' from a site named tumblr, which makes no sense at all because it's supposed to be tumbler.

He finds that the page is full of other links as well, and he starts to scowl. This whole internet thing is starting to annoy him with all these links. He reads a summary under a link and finds it perplexing that it is about him and Dean baking cookies, but he goes back up and clicks the link and the author has written a disclaimer that states that she owns nothing and all the characters belong to Carver Edlund. That would be the prophet, Chuck's pen name.

The piece is quite short and is about him and Dean making chocolate chip cookies. But the writer seems to think that he and Dean are a romantic couple and that is simply wrong, but he leaves the page without a comment and goes back to the tumblr (which makes him want to correct the miss spelled word) rec list and continues scanning the links and summaries. He comes across one that simply says "PWP, pure Destiel smut" so he clicks it to find out what smut is because the word is unfamiliar to him. He had already checked what Destiel is and knows that it's an amalgamation of Dean and Castiel.

He scrolls through all the information about prompts and author's notes and goes straight to the story.

"ungh, Cas fuck" are the words he is greeted with and he keeps reading until he realizes, with a gasp, that he is actually reading about sex between himself and Dean. He feels violated but he continues reading until the story starts mentioning the handprint on Dean's shoulder, and he closes the page and stands up. He does not know what to do so he does what he always does when he doesn't understand something human, he goes to look for Dean.

He instead finds Sam first and sits down gingerly across the man.

Sam lifts a brow and puts down his coffee, so Castiel shifts his gaze to the hands clasped on the table in front of him.

"Uhh, Cas? What's up? You seem a bit… rattled," Sam says carefully.

Castiel finally looks up and finds concern on the young hunter's face, so he says what he is thinking. "I was on the internet and searching about you and Dean when I came across a site called tumblr that is spelt incorrectly. I found what is named a rec list and read some stories. The first one was innocent enough about me and Dean making chocolate chip cookies, but when I read another one that was called smut—"

"what?! What the hell would you read that for?" Sam almost shouted, which greatly irritated the angel.

"keep quiet, Sam, I am trying to tell you what is happening here," he growls, and when he figures Sam will not interrupt him again, he continues. "it was about me and your brother having intercourse. Or rather, Dean fellating me,"

When he looks up, he finds Sam's horrified eyes starring at him and he shifts uncomfortably.

"why are you telling me this? I need brain bleach, ugh. You don't talk to a dude about sex with his brother, no matter how confused you might be. Go tell Dean about it, and I'll go to the convenient store and get some beer. God!". And with that, Sam went out the door and took Dean's car with him to the store.

Castiel finds Dean on his back sleeping on the bed with an arm over his face. He is snoring lightly and Castiel is loathe to wake him, seeing as how the hunter sleeps so little. But he has to, otherwise he will ask Sam and that will make him very unhappy.

"Dean, wake up. I have something to ask you," he says as he shakes the slumbering man.

"what?!" is what Dean screams as he wakes up from a pleasant dream as he had been smiling.

"what were you dreaming about?" Castiel asks, because he is curious about that too.

"what?!" Dean asks incredulously, and it seems he is getting angry. "You woke me up to ask what I'm dreaming about?! What the fuck, Cas?!" Dean gets up off the bed and starts rubbing his face.

"no, I didn't wake you up for that, but I am a bit curious now. I wanted to ask why people who never even met us would assume that me and you are a romantic couple and write about you and I having sexual relations. I simply do not understand it at all," Castiel ends, feeling rather sheepish.

"what do you mean? Where did you get that? No one thinks we're gay. Do I look gay to you? I am not gay for you, Cas!" Dean is shouting now and he sounds defensive. Castiel stands up and walks to where Dean is standing, places his hands on Dean's shoulders and says, " I do not think that you are a homosexual Dean, and you would not be attracted to me in that manner, so rest assured that even though strangers would think that about you, I would not" in what he hopes is a reassuring tone. Dean stares at him for a long moment and then walks out of the room without saying anything else. That leaves Castiel more confused than when he entered the room.

So Castiel decides he'll just ask Dean about all this later when he has had time to cool down.

Castiel is enjoying being with the brothers, especially Dean. Tonight Dean went all the way across town just to get him the white Castle burgers that he loves so much. When he tried to express his gratitude, Dean just murmured a "it's fine, Cas" and walked away, red in the face. Castiel will ask about that too.

Sam is not meeting his eyes, and Castiel does not want to make him angry again. He will just have to wait until tomorrow. He decides to ignore them and reaches for the fifth burger. These make him so happy, and he smiles thinking about it. When he looks up, Dean is starring at him, but as soon as Dean sees that Castiel is looking at him, he clears his throat and goes back to eating his pizza.

"what is it, Dean?" he asks, talking around the mess that is in his mouth.

"what do you mean? Nothing is wrong. Do you think something is wrong? Coz I see nothing wrong here. Sam, is there anything wrong?" Dean's voice starts go higher with every word that he says, and he seems to look caught doing something bad. Castiel's confusion increases tenfold.

"you have been avoiding my eyes whenever we are in the Same room, and when I'm not looking you stare at ne like I would not notice," Castiel answers before Sam can say anything.

Sam just raises his brows, and pushes himself away from the table and stands up. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs to be saved or anything. And please, Dean, no false alarms." And with that, he is out of the motel room and heading to his own.

Dean also stands up and mumbles about getting a beer, then leaves before Castiel has a chance to respond. This is starting to irritate him. They cannot keep avoiding talking to him about all this. Especially Dean, who is also involved in this whole confusing mess.

But he lets it go again, for a short time, just to let them get used to it.

It is two weeks later, when they are in Sioux Falls and on a Case. Witches terrorizing the town. Bobby and Sam have left Dean behind because bobby claims that Dean always gets dirty when they are cleaning up something like this. So Dean will have to sit this one out. Castiel is told through his phone by Sam when he cannot get hold of the older Winchester. So he goes straight to bobby's house and finds himself downstairs. He goes to the whiskey bottle and pours himself a full glass. Just when he tries to take a swig he hears a groan from upstairs.

He walks there silently, since Dean has told him many a times that he should stop "mojoing" himself around when he is in a house, he should quit being so lazy and start walking. So he does. When he is near the door he knows is to Dean's room, the sounds become louder and hoarser. He opens the door without a second to spare a thought, thinking Dean is in danger.

What he finds tells him otherwise. Dean is lying on his back, pants and underwear shoved halfway down his thighs, right hand wrapped around his manhood. But that is not what stops him in his tracks, Dean had been his name, chanting it like a prayer, with his eyes closed and brows knit together. Dean is beautiful.

"What the fuck?!" is what Dean shouts as soon as he spots him. Eyes flying open, hands scrambling to get his pants back on, which isn't such a good idea since he gets his pubic hair caught n a zipper and the groans that are now coming out of his mouth are very different to those he had been making just a minute ago. "get the fuck out," Dean is saying, but his face is contorted in pain and Castiel cannot bring himself to leave his charge in such agony.

So instead of leaving the room like Dean hissed out, he moves closer to the hunter and sits beside him on the bed. Dean just stares, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. His breathing rapid.

"Let me help you, Dean" he whispers, as he removes Dean's hands from where they are covering his groin. Dean must have tried to zip up his pants too hard and fast because there is a bit of blood where the zip had collided with his scrotum. Castiel wants to heal him, but when he goes to do so, Dean stops him. When the angel looks up at the hunter, he seems angry and awed at the same time. Castiel schools his facial expression to one of benevolence. Dean seems to get it and relaxes his tense shoulders, but still watches Castiel with wary eyes.

It takes only a second to heal the hunter, and the breath that Dean releases is evidence of how painful it must have been to catch himself on a zipper.

Dean stares at him, green eyes wide, glistening mouth still open, not moving even in the smallest way. Castiel does not know what to do. So he does the first thing that comes to mind. He kisses Dean. He has no experience so it's just a press of his lips to the hunter's. he finally pulls away, already regretting what he has done. But when he looks up at Dean's eyes from his lips, he sees no anger there. Just confusion and that worries him more.

Dean's eyes flick to his lips, then back to his eyes again, he leans in and kisses the angel. Castiel does not know how to react, so he pushes Dean away and stands up, pacing the room. When he turns back to Dean, the hunter has put his pants on properly and is standing, looking lost in his own room.

"Dean," Castiel starts, not knowing how to continue because Dean is his closest friend, and he does not want to ruin their friendship because of one kiss. He did Dean wrong, and he should apologize.

"It's fine, Cas. I get it." Dean says, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I did not mean to do that. I don't want to ruin our friendship because I acted without thinking. I know that you do not feel that way about me and I am truly sorry for doing that. I'll leave now," he says, and is already in the underspace when he hears Dean say that he wished he didn't regret the kiss, because he liked it. He returns to Dean in the shortest time.

"Really? Are you sure?" he asks, not sure if he heard correctly or if it was just wishful thinking. Dean, however, is not helpful at all because all he does is stare at him again, and he begins to understand what he had meant when he said that he gets uncomfortable when he stares without blinking. This is getting more and more irritating.

"Uhm…" is all Dean can say. So Castiel kisses him again, more forceful this time, hands gripping the hunters shirt. He pushes Dean away, getting angry. "Dean, kiss me or I will leave. If you don't want this just say so, but stop confusing me with your mixed messages!" he finally screams, and that is when Dean is shaken out of his stupor, and he crushes his lips against Castiel's. When he feels Dean's tongue tracing the meeting of his lips, he opens them and Dean deepens the kiss. They stand there kissing for the longest time, until Dean comes away from him and rests his forehead on Castiel's, huffing out a laugh.

"You know how long I wanted to do that? God, Cas…" he trails off.

"Dean," Castiel repeats, because for all the things he wants to say, that is the only word he can utter. He looks up at the other man, smiles when he sees Dean doing the same, and cups his face with one hand.

Dean just keeps on starring unblinkingly, as if he can't grasp what just happened.

Castiel opens his mouth to say something when he Sam's voice sounds through the house, announcing their return.

"Go, Cas, we'll talk about this later. And no more asking Sam about you and me and porn, alright?" Dean says, but he has a twinkle in his eye, so Castiel knows that the hunter is not upset. He nods his assent, then leaves.

He goes to the Andes, where he feels the cool wind hit his face, and he thinks of what happened with him and Dean today. He wants to do it again very soon. If he knew that kissing could be so enjoyable, he would have started kissing Dean a long time ago. But for now he waits for the hunter to call him, as he hopes that is what he will do.


End file.
